1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to vacuum-packed survival equipment contained within a rupturable evacuated envelope.
2. Background of the Invention
Survival equipment such as parachutes for use in aircraft equipped with ejection seats have been stored in containers referred to as head boxes. Due to the limited amount of space in such aircraft, the parachute must be packed in a relatively small container. Insertion of the parachute within the head box has often been relatively difficult. Similar problems are encountered in the storage of life rafts, sleeping bags, and other such articles in an aircraft.
Prior to vacuum packing, the storage containers for such survival equipment did little to protect them from contaminants such as humidity, oil, water, grease, acids, aircraft fuel, and the effects of atmospheric changes. Consequently, periodic maintenance was required to keep the item in a state of readiness to insure the safety of the aircrewman. For example, each parachute assembly would have to be unpacked, aired, dried and inspected about three times per year. After this procedure was completed, it would be completely repacked prior to being returned to service. This continual maintenance, combined with the ongoing normal deterioration due to environmental exposure wears out a parachute in an unncessarily short time.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,815 and 3,712,568 both concern vcuum-packed parachutes. The former patent requires a pyrotechnic fuse to open the package and allow deployment. It is unclear how the package in the latter patent is opened.